The invention relates to flowmeters.
Flowmeters provide information about materials being transferred through a conduit. For example, mass flowmeters provide a direct indication of the mass of material being transferred through a conduit. Similarly, density flowmeters, or densitometers, provide an indication of the density of material flowing through a conduit. Mass flowmeters also may provide an indication of the density of the material.
Coriolis-type mass flowmeters are based on the well-known Coriolis effect, in which material flowing through a rotating conduit becomes a radially traveling mass that is affected by a Coriolis force and therefore experiences an acceleration. Many Coriolis-type mass flowmeters induce a Coriolis force by sinusoidally oscillating a conduit about a pivot axis orthogonal to the length of the conduit. In such mass flowmeters, the Coriolis reaction force experienced by the traveling fluid mass is transferred to the conduit itself and is manifested as a deflection or offset of the conduit in the direction of the Coriolis force vector in the plane of rotation.
Energy is supplied to the conduit by a driving mechanism that applies a periodic force to oscillate the conduit. One type of driving mechanism is an electromechanical driver that imparts a force proportional to an applied voltage. In an oscillating flowmeter, the applied voltage is periodic, and is generally sinusoidal. The period of the input voltage is chosen so that the motion of the conduit matches a resonant mode of vibration of the conduit. This reduces the energy needed to sustain oscillation. An oscillating flowmeter may use a feedback loop in which a sensor signal that carries instantaneous frequency and phase information related to oscillation of the conduit is amplified and fed back to the conduit using the electromechanical driver.
The invention provides a digital flowmeter, such as a digital mass flowmeter, that uses a control and measurement system to control oscillation of the conduit and to generate mass flow and density measurements. Sensors connected to the conduit supply signals to the control and measurement system. The control and measurement system processes the signals to produce a measurement of mass flow and uses digital signal processing to generate a signal for driving the conduit. The drive signal then is converted to a force that induces oscillation of the conduit.
The digital mass flowmeter provides a number of advantages over traditional, analog approaches. From a control perspective, use of digital processing techniques permits the application of precise, sophisticated control algorithms that, relative to traditional analog approaches, provide greater responsiveness, accuracy and adaptability.
The digital control system also permits the use of negative gain in controlling oscillation of the conduit. Thus, drive signals that are 180xc2x0 out of phase with conduit oscillation may be used to reduce the amplitude of oscillation. The practical implications of this are important, particularly in high and variable damping situations where a sudden drop in damping can cause an undesirable increase in the amplitude of oscillation. One example of a variable damping situation is when aeration occurs in the material flowing through the conduit.
The ability to provide negative feedback also is important when the amplitude of oscillation is controlled to a fixed setpoint that can be changed under user control. With negative feedback, reductions in the oscillation setpoint can be implemented as quickly as increases in the setpoint. By contrast, an analog meter that relies solely on positive feedback must set the gain to zero and wait for system damping to reduce the amplitude to the reduced setpoint.
From a measurement perspective, the digital mass flowmeter can provide high information bandwidth. For example, a digital measurement system may use analog-to-digital converters operating at eighteen bits of precision and sampling rates of 55 kHz. The digital measurement system also may use sophisticated algorithms to filter and process the data, and may do so starting with the raw data from the sensors and continuing to the final measurement data. This permits extremely high precision, such as, for example, phase precision to five nanoseconds per cycle. Digital processing starting with the raw sensor data also allows for extensions to existing measurement techniques to improve performance in non-ideal situations, such as by detecting and compensating for time-varying amplitude, frequency, and zero offset.
The control and measurement improvements interact to provide further improvements. For example, control of oscillation amplitude is dependent upon the quality of amplitude measurement. Under normal conditions, the digital mass flowmeter may maintain oscillation to within twenty parts per million of the desired setpoint. Similarly, improved control has a positive benefit on measurement. Increasing the stability of oscillation will improve measurement quality even for meters that do not require a fixed amplitude of oscillation (i.e., a fixed setpoint). For example, with improved stability, assumptions used for the measurement calculations are likely to be valid over a wider range of conditions.
The digital mass flowmeter also permits the integration of entirely new functionality (e.g., diagnostics) with the measurement and control processes. For example, algorithms for detecting the presence of process aeration can be implemented with compensatory action occurring for both measurement and control if aeration is detected.
Other advantages of the digital mass flowmeter result from the limited amount of hardware employed, which makes the meter simple to construct, debug, and repair in production and in the field. Quick repairs in the field for improved performance and to compensate for wear of the mechanical components (e.g., loops, flanges, sensors and drivers) are possible because the meter uses standardized hardware components that may be replaced with little difficulty, and because software modifications may be made with relative ease. In addition, integration of diagnostics, measurement, and control is simplified by the simplicity of the hardware and the level of functionality implemented in software. New functionality, such as low power components or components with improved performance, can be integrated without a major redesign of the overall control system.
In one general aspect, a digital flowmeter includes a vibratable conduit, a driver connected to the conduit and operable to impart motion to the conduit, and a sensor connected to the conduit and operable to sense the motion of the conduit. A control and measurement system connected to the driver and the sensor includes circuitry that receives a sensor signal from the sensor, generates a drive signal based on the sensor signal using digital signal processing, supplies the drive signal to the driver, and generates a measurement of a property of material flowing through the conduit based on the signal from the sensor.
Embodiments may include one or more of the following features. The meter may include a second sensor connected to the conduit and operable to sense the motion of the conduit. In this case, the control and measurement system is connected to the second sensor and receives a second sensor signal from the second sensor, generates the drive signal based on the first and second sensor signals, and generates the measurement of the property of material flowing through the conduit based on the first and second sensor signals. The control and measurement system may digitally combine the first and second sensor signals and generate the drive signal based on the combination of the sensor signals.
The control and measurement system may generate different drive signals for the two drivers. The drive signals may have, for example, different frequencies or amplitudes.
The digital flowmeter also may include circuitry for measuring current supplied to the driver. The circuitry may include a resistor in series with the driver and an analog-to-digital converter in parallel with the resistor and configured to measure a voltage across the resistor, to convert the measured voltage to a digital value, and to supply the digital value to the control and measurement system.
The digital flowmeter also may include a first pressure sensor connected to measure a first pressure at an inlet to the conduit and a second pressure sensor connected to measure a second pressure at an outlet of the conduit. Analog-to-digital converters may be connected and configured to convert signals produced by the first pressure sensor and the second pressure sensor to digital values and to supply the digital values to the control and measurement system. Temperature sensors may be connected to measure temperatures at the inlet and outlet of the conduit.
The control and measurement system may generate the measurement of the property by estimating a frequency of the first sensor signal, calculating a phase difference using the first sensor signal, and generating the measurement using the calculated phase difference. The control and measurement system may compensate for amplitude differences in the sensor signals by adjusting the amplitude of one of the sensor signals. For example, the control and measurement system may multiply the amplitude of one of the sensor signals by a ratio of the amplitudes of the sensor signals.
When the sensor signal is generally periodic, the control and measurement system may process the sensor signal in sets. Each set may include data for a complete cycle of the periodic sensor signal, and consecutive sets may include data for overlapping cycles of the periodic sensor signal. The control and measurement system may estimate an end point of a cycle using a frequency of a previous cycle.
The control and measurement system may analyze data for a cycle to determine whether the cycle merits further processing. For example, the system may determine that a cycle does not merit further processing when data for the cycle does not conform to expected behavior for the data, where the expected behavior may be based on one or more parameters of a previous cycle. In one implementation, the system determines that a cycle does not merit further processing when a frequency for the cycle differs from a frequency for the previous cycle by more than a threshold amount. The system may determine whether the frequencies differ by comparing values at certain points in the cycle to values that would occur if the frequency for the cycle equaled the frequency for the previous cycle.
The control and measurement system may determine a frequency of the sensor signal by detecting zero-crossings of the sensor signal and counting samples between zero crossings. The system also may determine a frequency of the sensor signal using an iterative curve fitting technique.
The control and measurement system may determine an amplitude of the sensor signal using Fourier analysis, and may use the determined amplitude in generating the drive signal.
The control and measurement system may determine a phase offset for each sensor signal and may determine the phase difference by comparing the phase offsets. The system also may determine the phase difference using Fourier analysis. The control and measurement system may determine a frequency, amplitude and phase offset for each sensor signal, and may scale the phase offsets to an average of the frequencies of the sensor signals. The control and measurement system may calculate the phase difference using multiple approaches and may select a result of one of the approaches as the calculated phase difference.
The control and measurement system may combine the sensor signals to produce a combined signal and may generate the drive signal based on the combined signal. For example, the control and measurement system may sum the sensor signals to produce the combined signal and may generate the drive signal by applying a gain to the combined signal.
In general, the control and measurement system may initiate motion of the conduit by using a first mode of signal generation to generate the drive signal, and may sustain motion of the conduit using a second mode of signal generation to generate the drive signal. The first mode of signal generation may be synthesis of a periodic signal having a desired property, such as a desired initial frequency of conduit vibration, and the second mode of signal generation may use a feedback loop including the sensor signal.
In other instances, the first mode of signal generation may include use of a feedback loop including the sensor signal and the second mode of signal generation may include synthesis of a periodic signal having a desired property. For example, the control and measurement system may generate the drive signal by applying a large gain to the combined signal to initiate motion of the conduit and generating a periodic signal having a phase and frequency based on a phase and frequency of a sensor signal as the drive signal after motion has been initiated. The desired property of the synthesized signal may be a frequency and a phase corresponding to a frequency and a phase of the sensor signal.
The control and measurement system generates an adaptable, periodic drive signal. For example, the meter may include positive and negative direct current sources connected between the control and measurement system and the driver, and the control and measurement system may generate the drive signal by switching the current sources on and off at intervals having a phase and frequency based on the sensor signal. The control and measurement system may generate the drive signal by synthesizing a sine wave having a property corresponding to a property of the sensor signal, such as a phase and a frequency corresponding to a phase and a frequency of the sensor signal.
The control and measurement system may digitally generate a gain for use in generating the drive signal based on one or more properties of the sensor signal. For example, the control and measurement system may digitally generate the gain based on an amplitude of the sensor signal.
The driver may be operable to impart an oscillating motion to the conduit. The control and measurement system also may digitally implement a PI control algorithm to regulate the amplitude of conduit oscillation. The control and measurement system also may digitally generate the drive signal based on the sensor signal so as to maintain an amplitude of oscillation of the conduit at a user-controlled value. In support of this, the control and measurement system may generate a negative drive signal that causes the driver to resist motion of the conduit when the amplitude of oscillation exceeds the user-controlled value and a positive drive signal that causes the driver to impart motion to the conduit when the amplitude of oscillation is less than the user-controlled value.
The control and measurement system may include a controller that generates a gain signal based on the sensor signal and a multiplying digital-to-analog converter connected to the controller to receive the gain signal and generate the drive signal based on the gain signal.
When the digital flowmeter includes a second sensor connected to the conduit and operable to sense the motion of the conduit, the control and measurement system may include a controller that generates the measurement, a first analog-to-digital converter connected between the first sensor and the controller to provide a first digital sensor signal to the controller, and a second analog-to-digital converter connected between the second sensor and the controller to provide a second digital sensor signal to the controller. The controller may combine the digital sensor signals to produce a combined signal and to generate a gain signal based on the first and second digital sensor signals. The control and measurement system also may include a multiplying digital-to-analog converter connected to receive the combined signal and the gain signal from the controller to generate the drive signal as a product of the combined signal and the gain signal.
The control and measurement system may selectively apply a negative gain to the sensor signal to reduce motion of the conduit.
The control and measurement system also may compensate for zero offset in the sensor signal. The zero offset may include a component attributable to gain variation and a component attributable to gain nonlinearity, and the control and measurement system may separately compensate for the two components. The control and measurement system may compensate for zero offset by generating one or more correction factors and modifying the sensor signal using the correction factors.
The control and measurement system may calculate phase offsets for the first and second sensor signals. The phase offset may be defined as a difference between a zero-crossing point of a sensor signal and a point of zero phase for a component of the sensor signal corresponding to a fundamental frequency of the sensor signal. The control and measurement system may combine the calculated phase offsets to produce a phase difference.
The control and measurement system may generate the measurement of the property by estimating a frequency of the first sensor signal, estimating a frequency of the second sensor signal, with the frequency of the second sensor signal being different from the frequency of the first sensor signal, and calculating a phase difference between the sensor signals using the estimated frequencies.
When the sensor is a velocity sensor, the control and measurement system may estimate a frequency, amplitude, and phase of the sensor signal, and may correct the estimated frequency, amplitude, and phase to account for performance differences between a velocity sensor and an absolute position sensor. Instead of controlling the apparent amplitude of oscillation (i.e., the velocity of oscillation when the sensor is a velocity sensor), the system may control the true amplitude by dividing the sensor signal by the estimated frequency. This correction should provide improved amplitude control and noise reduction.
The control and measurement system may estimate a first parameter of the sensor signal, determine a rate of change of a second parameter, and correct the estimated first parameter based on the determined rate of change. For example, the system may correct an estimated frequency, amplitude, or phase of the sensor signal based on a determined rate of change of the frequency or amplitude of oscillation of the conduit. The system may perform separate corrections for each sensor signal.
The digital flowmeter may be a mass flowmeter and the property of material flowing through the conduit may be a mass flow rate. The digital flowmeter also may be a densitometer and the property of material flowing through the conduit may be a density of the material.
The control and measurement system may account for effects of aeration in the conduit by determining an initial mass flow rate, determining an apparent density of material flowing through the conduit, comparing the apparent density to a known density of the material to determine a density difference, and adjusting the initial mass flow rate based on the density difference to produce an adjusted mass flow rate. The system may further account for effects of aeration in the conduit by adjusting the adjusted mass flow rate to account for effects of damping. To further account for effects of aeration in the conduit, the system may adjust the adjusted mass flow rate based on differences between amplitudes of the first and second sensor signals.
The vibratable conduit may include two parallel planar loops. The sensor and driver may be connected between the loops.
The meter may include a power circuit that receives power on only a single pair of wires. The power circuit provides power to the digital control and measurement system and to the driver, and the digital control and measurement system is operable to transmit the measurement of the property of material flowing through the conduit on the single pair of wires. The power circuit may include a constant output circuit that provides power to the digital control and measurement system and drive capacitor that is charged by excess power from the two wires. The digital control and measurement system may discharge the drive capacitor to power the driver, and may monitor a charge level of the drive capacitor and discharge the drive capacitor after a charge level of the capacitor reaches a threshold level. The digital control and measurement system also may discharge the drive capacitor periodically and to perform bidirectional communications on the pair of wires.
The control and measurement system may collect a first data set for a period of the periodic signal and process the first data set to generate the drive signal and the measurement. The system may collect a second data set for a subsequent period of the sensor signal simultaneously with processing the first data set. The period corresponding to the first data set may overlap the period corresponding to the second data set.
The control and measurement system may control the drive signal to maintain an amplitude of the sensor signal at a fixed setpoint, reduce the fixed setpoint when the drive signal exceeds a first threshold level, and increase the fixed setpoint when the drive signal is less than a second threshold level and the fixed setpoint is less than a maximum permitted value for the setpoint. The first threshold level may be 95% or less of a maximum permitted drive signal.
The control and measurement system may perform an uncertainty analysis on the measurement. In this case, the control and measurement system may transmit the measurement and results of the uncertainty analysis to the control system.
The control and measurement system may use digital processing to adjust a phase of the drive signal to compensate for a time delay associated with the sensor and components connected between the sensor and the driver.
The details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features and advantages will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.